evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile Arena (OUTDATED)
What is it? The Shared Dome is usable by all' Hunters (named Mobile Arena''https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/5-1-1-micropatch-all-platforms/72261'' before the update EVOLVE - Stage 2). After being deployed, it releases a "Dome" surrounding the area, keeping everything inside, inside. Despite popular belief, the mobile arena ''is not ''a spherical dome. The ''Mobile Arena ''takes on the shape of a silo, and does not have a bottom. The arena can be deployed as high as possible, and will still extend towards the ground. If deployed, hunters, wildlife, and monsters have the ability to enter the ''Mobile Arena, however once entered, it cannot be exited. GamePlayhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/evolve-stage-2-release-notes-2-00-pc-only/87794/3 If a Hunter damages the Monster or is within a certain range, a prompt will appear to Dome the Monster. After a short cast time, the Dome will be deployed over the Monster's current location. The "Dome" has an effective radius of 50 meters, or about 170 feet. It takes the Shared Dome 80 seconds to recharge, starting from the point that it drops. You may drop the dome by holding your Class Ability Key. The duration of the Dome is 5 minutes. The timer can be decreased in two ways: * If the Monster incaps a Hunter, the timer decreases by 3.5 minutes (210 seconds). * If the Hunters deal health damage to the Monster, the timer is reduced in 60 second increments. ** Stage 1: -60 seconds for every 4% of health lost ** Stage 2: -60 seconds for every 6.5% of health lost ** Stage 3: -60 seconds for every 8.5% of health lost * Once the timer decreases to 0:00, the Dome will drop. * A loud buzzer sound is triggered as the Dome counts down before dropping. If a Hunter gets incapped while the Dome is ready to cast, a 10 second delay will be applied to the Shared Dome. A HUD prompt will appear when this countermeasure is in effect. Neither the hunters' weapons nor the monsters' abilities can pass through the mobile arena in either direction. However, running up against the arena from the inside may cause some body parts to appear on the outside, becoming fair game for any damage to be dealt to that body part. Strategies Ring Around the Monster The easiest, and most dangerous way, to use the Mobile Arena ''is to cut off the 'monster by trying to get ahead of him, either by having your team trail him and you running ahead, or just jumping around more than he does to surprise him. A Pocket-Full of Problems One of the best ways to corner a monster is to actually corner it. As a Trapper, your job is to cut off and contain, so leading or manipulating a monster into a small, open area of the map is very useful. Forcing the monster to fight also forces him to take damage. Ashes, Ashes, You Don't Fall Dead After you deploy the Mobile arena, run away. ''Any self-respecting monster knows that the '''Trapper' is the reason he's in a giant, terrible, hamster ball. Try to stay active with your team by using [[Abe|'Abe']]'s Stasis Grenades,' Maggies Harpoon Mine Launcher, or [[Griffin Hallsey|'Griffin']]'s Harpoon Gun. ''Don't Be Alone Following the last point idea : don't trap the monster if you are alone and far from your team members. If your team can't catch you in the next few seconds after you deploy the arena, you'll likely serve as food for the monster who'll incapacitate you very quickly to evade the arena. It even could kill you, your weapons are just not an option in such a fight. Choose the Right Place It may be challenging to catch the monster and dome it, however, keep in mind that you mainly lock it up to be able to kill it. If you place the dome on a rough bumpy area, with many jumps, levels, caverns ; you offer the monster a situation where it could hide itself (especially the [[Wraith|'Wraith']]) waiting for the arena to drop, or it could also easilly isolate a hunter to down him. Try to dome the monster on a well clear flat area, it will then be easier for the hunters to massively hit the monster, preventing him from hidding somewhere into the dome. Master Your Dome You are the only one who can remove the dome as well. If you see the situation degenerating, then perhaps it is better to remove the dome, and let an opportunity for the monster to evade. It may then choose such an option if it thinks it can't finish its job killing all the hunters. Give your Team some precious Time In some game modes such as [[Rescue Mode|'Rescue']] or [[Defend Mode|'Defend']], time runs against hunters. If you happen to trap the monster alone, far from the survivors to rescue ([[Rescue Mode|'Rescue']] mode), or the towers to defend ([[Defend Mode|'Defend']] mode), then you may offer your team some precious seconds that can make the difference. Don't forget however, that beeing alone with the monster into an arena, far from your team, won't last forever for you ! References Category:Class Abilities